darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asylum Demon
The Asylum Demon is a boss in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location Found in the Undead Asylum. It will attack the player in the room immediately after the first Bonfire. Strategy The first encounter with the Asylum Demon is optional and it is highly advised for first-time players to escape the room to avoid confrontation. However, if the player has obtained Black Firebombs as a starting gift, then they can be used to defeat the Demon relatively quickly. The same strategy used against the Vanguard from Demon's Souls can be used here. Simply cling to his back and move away when he floats upwards. It is reccomended you use the Straight Sword Hilt as a shield as it can stop some damage and has lower DPS than your fist. The second encounter with the Demon is mandatory but the player can gain a massive advantage by using a plunging attack from the ledge above the boss. This will empty almost 1/4 of its health bar but the Demon will destroy the platform if the player takes too long. On New Game Plus, the Asylum Demon can be easily defeated in the first encounter as the player retains all their equipment. Boss Information Attacks The attacks of the Asylum Demon are similar, if not exact to, the Vanguard Demon from Demon's Souls. 'Butt Slam' The Asylum Demon flies up, pauses, and then allows itself to fall, dealing massive damage if it hits. Very easy to dodge, as it is well telegraphed. 'Hammer Drive' Used by the Demon when the player is standing right in front of it. Impossible to dodge if standing in front of it. 'Hammer Swing' A horizontal swing of the Asylum Demon's hammer. Has poor tracking, and is easy to avoid. 'Hammer Backswing' Used when the player is side-stepping to its right. Can be dodged by rolling at the last second. 'Hammer Scoop' Used when the player is side-stepping to its left. Once again, rolling at the last second allows the player to dodge it. 'Hammer Smash' A downward smash. Has a large range, but is fairly easy to avoid. 'Leaping Hammer Smash' Used when the player is far away from the Demon. Before attacking, the Asylum Demon will flutter it's wings. Easy to dodge. 'Double Hammer Swing'Damage is listed per swing A combo of Hammer Swings. It has little better tracking than it's predecessor, however, it may be followed up with a Hammer Smash attack. Defenses Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed }} *Defeating the Asylum Demon before picking up the player's class weapon will grant a Demon's Great Hammer. The Big Pilgrim's Key the Asylum Demon would drop otherwise is given by Oscar in this case. Special Notes One can escape from the Asylum Demon and Seath the Scaleless on the first encounter, however on the second, it is impossible to do so. Footnotes Gallery asylum_demon_ambush.jpg|Waiting in Ambush Demon.jpg|Confronting the Chosen Undead asylum demon first.jpg|Asylum Demon close up of demons face.jpg|Close up of the Demons face concept art.png|Concept Art fighting the demon.jpg|Fighting the Demon head on getting the drop.jpg|Getting the upper hand size of demon.jpg|An comparison in size Relevant Videos